


兄弟情人2

by gx65731321



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 11:56:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16449482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gx65731321/pseuds/gx65731321





	兄弟情人2

“哥，我在外面看见了马克的车，他人呢。”  
德扬手指指上方告诉他，他的门将在楼上熟睡呢。  
“你。。。”拉基蒂奇知道他的哥哥一定是用了他的身份，得知了他和特尔施特根的关系。  
“弟弟，你可真贪心，有了球王，还有个小门将，不过话说回来，这个小门将操起来真爽，有品味。”  
“你。。。。”拉基蒂奇想解释，但得知他哥哥做的事，气得说不出话。  
“过来伊万，来，让哥哥好好看看你”德扬口气一下子变得十分温和。  
于是伊万便顺从得走到他哥哥的身前。  
德扬仔细得“欣赏”着他弟弟“好久没见，你还是那么美”德扬拨动眼前人的金发，然后缓缓得靠过去，轻轻得吻住眼前人的嘴。  
突如其来的吻让拉基蒂奇眼睛一下子睁到最大，德扬的吻不带任何侵略性，温柔的让他只想享受。接吻的同时德扬的手在伊万身上变得不规律，突然一下子把他推到了墙上。  
“哥。。，哥你别闹了”伊万从吻中挣脱，大口喘着气。  
“伊万，我想你了，我想要你，现在就想。”德扬深情得看着他的弟弟。  
“现在？”拉基蒂奇被他哥哥大胆的想法给吓到了。“马克还在楼上呢！”  
“没关系的，他睡得很熟。”德扬一下子把拉基蒂奇摁倒在客厅的沙发上，开始褪去他和自己的衣物。  
天知道为什么他的哥哥欲望那么强，不过顾不了那么多，他现在只想享受哥哥的“照顾”。  
一会儿功夫，伊万就变得赤裸，洁净的身体，肌肉线条非常明显，因为比赛的劳累，最近消瘦了些许，让德扬有些心疼。  
“最近比赛那么多，一定很累吧，瘦了这么多，现在就好好享受吧。”  
德扬用手轻揉胸前的凸起，他知道他弟弟爱这个。  
“嗯。。。”如预期所料，伊万在他的揉捏下，嘴里发出了轻吟。很快胸前乳粒凸了起来变得血红充满血色。低下头轻轻得啃咬上去，引得身下人一阵寒颤，“叫出来，伊万，我喜欢听你叫”  
“唔。。。”伊万不自控的发出了更大的呻吟声。  
听见弟弟的叫声，德扬的性器早已抬起了头。他迫不及待得抬起拉基蒂奇的双腿，把他拗成了u形，粉嫩的后穴映入眼帘，德扬深入一根手指开始做起扩张。  
“啊。。”很久没被入侵过得私处异常的敏感。德扬对他的弟弟格外得温柔，他不想弄疼他宝贝的弟弟。慢慢的他从一根手指变成两根，最后到三根。伊万也很快熟悉了被入侵的感觉，在德扬按摩到他前列腺时，他觉得浑身像触电般差点射了出来。德扬看着他弟弟竖立在小腹上坚挺的阴茎感到非常的满足和兴奋。  
他觉得前戏做足的同时，自己早已涨得发疼的坚挺已经对准了拉基蒂奇的后穴，随后便一挺而入。  
“啊。。。”很久没被阴茎进入过的穴道似乎很想念这个感觉，穴肉上的细胞异常的敏感，德扬的阴茎很大，并没有进入得很通畅，但每一次进入都给拉基蒂奇带来巨大的刺激。  
“啊。。。恩。。。哥。。。。”  
“舒服吗？”  
“嗯。。舒服。啊。。。”拉基蒂奇兴奋得呢喃着，他不敢相信自己会说出那么色情的话。  
德扬的阴茎在穴道里一进一出，每一次动作都惹得身下人一阵呻吟。  
德扬的技巧很好，插入，拔出，再更深的插入。拉基蒂奇双手紧紧得搂着他的哥哥，激烈的碰撞让他的汗水从金色的头发上缓缓滑落。他的哥哥壮实的胸前也布满了汗液，这美丽的景色，牵引着他的眼睛。  
“嗯。。。进来，哥哥嗯。。。”德扬时不时得抽离，迟迟不进入，惹得身下的人空虚难耐。突然又像马达似的加足了速度，睾丸拍打着臀部发出的声音在客厅里回响，猛力得抽动让拉基蒂奇全身瘫软，快感让他的金色的头发几乎湿了一半，忍住泪水的眼神失去交集，下身的阴茎诚实挺立在小腹上，濒临着高潮。但他知道他哥哥不喜欢他先射出来，所以他忍耐着，没有用手去慰藉。  
德扬俯下身吻住他的弟弟，伊万感觉到灵巧的舌头在他嘴里肆虐。  
他哥哥就是这样，喜欢在性事上当一个征服者。伊万感觉自己在快感的长河里漂流，他感受到德扬的阴茎在他的体内越来越大，德扬紧紧得搂着他，“弟弟，你真紧”  
他得眼睛看着身下因为欲望而全身微微泛红的拉基蒂奇“嗯。。弟弟我快射了”  
“啊，我也是。。”伊万的手随着德扬得抽插开始撸动自己的阴茎。  
“啊。。。”一声嘶吼，德扬把精液全部射在了拉基蒂奇的体内，滚烫的液体随着肠道流到腺体。“嗯。。哥。。啊。。”巨大的刺激让拉基蒂奇也射了出了，精液四溅在小腹上。  
伊万大口喘着气，才发现德扬的性器还在他的体内。  
他羞红着脸“快，快出去。”  
德扬露出了坏坏的笑容。“以前我们可是这样睡觉的，伊万你忘了吗”于是他再一次温柔得吻上他弟弟的唇。

纸包不住火，没多久里奥就和伊万分手了。伊万觉得自己活该，但是他不能接受里奥和死敌球队的当家在一起。  
德比结束后他来到停车场，看见梅西真准备上罗纳尔多的车  
“里奥，你别跟他走，他是个花花公子，你会被骗的”  
“我不要你管，伊万，你快走吧”梅西冷淡得回应，拉基蒂奇再想上前的时候被罗纳尔多给推开了“你没看见里奥不想理你吗，还不识相点快走。”  
车门关上，拉基蒂奇无奈的目送车子离去。  
“嘟嘟嘟”他突然听到了身后有汽车鸣笛声，缓缓驶来了一辆车，里面坐着的事皇马队长卡西利亚斯。  
“上车。”卡西嘲他喊了一声。拉基蒂奇愣了一愣。  
“难道你不想去找他们？”  
听了这话他也顾不得那么多，他现在只想去阻止他们。


End file.
